


The Perfect Moment

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Smutmas prompt: Either Ben bending down to decorate the bottom of the tree catches Leslie's eye, or her reaching up to do the top catches Ben's. Actually the bending over would work either way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Moment

The first time she does it, it really is an accident.

Leslie is up on one of the dining table chairs, decorating the top part of the tree in the living room and Ben is handling the lower branches, when an ornament's hook slips off her finger and the whole thing bounces on the floor and rolls under the tree. Thankfully, it wasn't a glass ornament, just one made from yarn and shells during the Pawnee Goddesses weekend last year. Without her even asking, Ben bends down on his knees and stretches to reach it and... _oh_. Nice view.

So, she drops another ornament. This time, a felt owl wearing a red and white Santa hat. And once again he bends over, his sexy flat butt on display while he retrieves the ornament, and then stands up to hand it back to her.

"Thanks, babe," Leslie says with a smile.

By the fifth time, he starts to catch on.

"Oh, hey? Um, here's a question, are you by any chance dropping those nonbreakable ornaments on the floor, so that they roll under the tree, and I have to bend over to get them?"

"What?" She manages to hold in her cackle relatively well.

Ben looks up at her, a goofy grin on his face. "You heard me Knope. I think that you're doing the dropping on purpose. So you can ogle my ass."

"How dare you!" She tries to act offended instead of completely busted. Because, of course that is exactly what she was doing, but is it her fault that he's got the cutest butt in the entire world and that she'd missed it so, so much while the was in DC? No.

And right now, Leslie just...needs to make up for lost time.

Thankfully, Ben seems more amused than anything and when he snuggles into her seconds later, his face is chest-height and pushing between her breasts as his arms wrap around her.

"Well, I missed you while you were gone," she says simply. "And your butt."

She can feel Ben smile against her. "I missed you too. And also these."

Leslie giggles as he continues to rub himself in between her breasts, bringing his hands up to push them together, his face snuggled right between them.

"And this," he says, slightly muffled.

"And this," she repeats, hugging into him tighter.

They stay like this for a few moments, Leslie winding her fingers through Ben's thick, soft hair. Hair that smells like Ben and leaves his shampoo scent on her pillow cases again. Their pillowcases.

"Are we taking a break from the decorating?" He's still talking against her, placing little kisses on the material of her shirt now as he speaks. "I think we should take a break so I can play with your boobs. Because I missed them so much and now I'm going to be marrying them soon."

When he pulls back he's looking up at her and he's all lazy weekend scruff and sexy smile, eyebrows going up suggestively, the garland of bright red tinsel still around his neck where had she put it when they first started decorating their tree. 

It's silly but this whole moment is also so sweet and it feels so perfect that Leslie just wants to capture it and remember every little thing about it, so that next Christmas when they're actually married or the one after that or even ten years from now when they're living in the White House, she can unwrap it and remember exactly how Ben looked right now, this fourteenth of December, 2012 when they were standing in their new living room and he looked up at her and smiled.

And also how the red tinsel around his neck made him look all hot and festive like a holiday penguin stripper in a plaid shirt and tan pants.

"Yes," she agrees. "Let's take a break."

They don't even make it to the couch after Ben holds a hand out so she can easily step down off the chair and onto the floor. She's still a bit sore from her run-in with Tammy Two a couple of nights ago and while she would do it all again in a heartbeat to help Ron out, she's more than happy to be spending this Saturday night in, just her and Ben, decorating their tree and eating Christmas cookies for dinner.

"Promise me something," he says, once they're spread out on the big area rug, right in front of the tree. Ben is leaning back against the ottoman and Leslie's between his spread legs, leaning back against him.

"What?"

He nudges some hair off her shoulder with his chin and then says, "That you'll start keeping your phone in your pocket instead of your bag, so in case you get locked in a trunk again, you can call me."

Yeah, a phone in her pocket would have been much more convenient than  one red mitten, some lip balm, and a coupon for a free shake at Paunch Burger, as she found out the other night. "I promise."

"I was so worried when I got home from Jerry's party and you weren't--"

"I know," she says, cutting him off and turning around in his arms so she can give Ben a reassuring kiss. "I'm so sorry you were worried."

"Well, I'm very sorry you spent the night locked in a trunk," he says, kissing her back.

True to his word, Ben wastes no time in getting her t-shirt off and her bra unclasped, pulling a nipple into his mouth and using his tongue to make her gasp. He's always really liked her breasts, sometimes even falling back asleep with his head on her chest if she wakes him up too early in the morning.

Eventually, Leslie gets her hand inside Ben's pants and although she loves his lower belly, loves raking her fingers through the soft hair there, instead she goes right inside through the slit in his boxers, finding him already getting hard. When she strokes him, Ben's lips find the crook of her neck, moaning and nibbling along her skin as her touches make him even more aroused and god, he's so sexy when he's losing himself in what she's doing to him.

The next time they kiss it's a bit more heated and he pulls one end of the red garland and wraps it around Leslie's wrist, the one that isn't currently in his pants, grazing the head of his dick, and making him shudder.

"This has been a lot of fun, but I think it's your turn to bend over now," Ben says all low and gruff in her ear, right before sucking on a patch of skin on her neck that makes Leslie's stomach drop and a low groan escape her mouth.

She's already wet just from the kissing and the making out, but she also knows that Ben will make her even more soaked after he tugs her pants down. Especially if she's on her hands and knees--it makes her weak just to think about it.

" _Mmmmm_ ," Leslie gets up and starts to turn around but Ben moves and guides her towards the ottoman instead.

"God, you're so smart."

"I have my moments," he agrees, still using his low and quiet, turned-on tone, the one that always makes her insides clench in anticipation.

When she bends over and stretches as far forward on the cushioned surface as she can, Leslie can feel Ben reaching around and sliding his hand down her front to undo the button and zipper on her jeans, before tugging them down quickly, taking her panties too. 

Then he unwinds the other end of the long, shiny garland from around his neck and drags it slowly up the exposed skin of her back, before wrapping it around both of her wrists a couple of times.

"Oh, Christmasy _and_ kinky," Leslie says, studying her tied hands when he's satisfied with his work, the engagement ring on her left hand sparkling in the light.

"Yeah. But, um, I think I'm going to have to do some adjusting here. Hold on a sec," Ben says with a little chuckle, getting up briefly to grab a couple of throw pillows from the chair and returning to place one under each of her knees. It props her up just a bit more and it must be a good height because Ben moans and leans in to gently kisses her right hip, up high and almost on her butt, right where she has a big bruise from her tussle in the dumpster with Tammy.

He's already spent a lot of time kissing the sore spot over the last couple of days, but her fiancé is nothing if not thorough.

"Are you ogling my butt, good sir?"

"Yes. Among other things," Ben responds, pulling back but brushing his palms against the back of her legs, his thumbs digging into the tender skin of her inner thighs. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, babe. It's awesome."

This time when his mouth finds her, it's not just on her sore hip, but also her ass and the area right below that's not quite her thigh, his nose slightly parting her and it's so, so close to where she really wants his lips and tongue to be that she almost groans in frustration.

Leslie hears him make an amused noise behind her and then Ben is moving up and licking her enthusiastically, separating her and wiggling against her, teasing her opening before sweeping lower and over her clit, making her moan into the cushion.

Ben likes going down on her like this…well, he likes eating her _any_ way, but especially like this, whether she's sitting on his face or he's behind her. He always starts delicately, light brushes to tease her and make her even more excited, before he starts zeroing in on her clit and fingering her, hitting just the right spots to make her gasp and roll her hips against him.

She comes in long, uncontrollable gasps with the side of her face against the soft red fabric, her head turned towards the Christmas tree and it's white, twinkling lights.

"God, you're so sexy when you do that," Ben says from behind her, his palms sliding up to spread her even more open. When he starts moving, it's to strain lightly against her ass cheek, making the skin there a bit wet, before he centers more and thrusts steady and deep, right inside. 

Ben fucks her from behind all slow, pulling almost all the way out before he thrusts in again, grabbing at her hips and speeding up, only to slow down again, lean down, and kiss and lick between her shoulder blades. When one of his hands snakes down between her belly and the ottoman, through her curls and easily finds her swollen clit, Leslie groans in relief. Not that she thought Ben would tie her hands together and then not help her come, because she knows he would probably never do something like that, but at the same time...she was getting just a tiny bit impatient.

"So impatient," he teases from behind her, and yeah, he's probably smirking a little and of course it's almost like he can read her mind. Ben just gets her...he has since well, since they'd sat in that bar at ten in the morning and had a beer.

Between his fingers playing with her clit and his movements deep inside her, she comes again easily and Ben quickly follows, hips jerking with his release and it's still so wonderful to feel him in her instead of just seeing him from her laptop screen or hearing his voice with her headphones.

She's pretty sure they're making a mess but she really doesn't want to move, completely content to wind down lying against the ottoman, even after Ben slips out and she can feel everything running down her thighs.

"You missed a spot right there."

"What?" Ben whispers as he leans forward more, kissing her head by the top of her ear as he unwinds the garland from her wrists.

"Right there," Leslie still makes no effort to move, but stretching her arm and pointing towards a spot on the right bottom of the tree, a spot that has a distinct lack of ornaments. "You didn't finish decorating that area right there."

"Okay. Well. That's because I was too busy retrieving all the runaway Christmas ornaments that you were tricking me into bending over for," he explains, still snuggling against her back.

"Can you blame me?"

He laughs against her. "You're weird and we're both lucky that I find your infatuation with my butt charmingly adorable, m'dear."

"I'm the lucky one, because I have you," Leslie responds, turning her head slightly for another kiss, deciding that maybe _this_ is the perfect moment--Ben all cuddly and relaxed against her back, their first Christmas tree almost decorated, and their future all bright and ahead of them.


End file.
